Understanding the Life of a Bat
by Reina Grayson
Summary: Dana Tan's getting use to the fact that her boyfriend is the BATMAN; but it's not only his life that she has been pulled into but it's pretty much ALL the heroes. Can she FULLY understand the life she has stumbled into. #18 in Collaboration series.
1. Chapter 1

Understanding the Life of a Bat

Yesterday, Dick found out about Areina and Meygan 'being' with their boyfriends. Dana and Terry were together after that, and she was happy that everything was out in the open between them. Dana was walking around Watchtower when something hit her; a thought about her friend Max. Batman's girlfriend wanted to talk to her friend so she went to find her. It took a little time because she had to remember the way to the common area, but once there, she found the pink haired girl.

"Max, can we talk?" Dana said.

"Sure girl, what about?" Max answered.

"When we were in high school, you kept covering for Terry. You knew he was Batman; how could you keep that from me." Dana said, a bit of annoyance in her voice.

"Calm down, let me explain. It was after the G.A.T.s and a group of Jokerz attacked the school." Max started.

"I remember that. Wasn't Carter Wilson one of them?" Dana said.

"Yes, well that Jokerz file I programmed had Terry listed as a person with a double life. I thought he was a Joker, but when he saved me, I figured it out. I kept covering for him, and keeping the secret, but he swore me to secrecy. I'm sorry Dana, but I just couldn't tell you. He had already put a child danger before I found out, and he didn't want you in that position." Max explained, hoping Dana would understand.

"How did that guy find out though; the one that attacked us." Dana questioned, now wondering how a villain could figure it out.

"I talked to Terry and Areina about that. They said that he found out Areina's uncle's identity, and well everything else fell into place. Dick Grayson was captured and tortured for two weeks and Areina and Mr. Wayne didn't find out until Areina's 18th birthday. Remember when Terry seemed to be sore in his shoulder; well it's because that guy, Drow I understand it, dislocated his shoulder and he did the same to Areina when they went to save her uncle. Not only that; but Areina's right arm and left leg were broken." Max said, recalling what she learned from her friend and his partner in crime fighting.

"I think I get it now, I shouldn't be mad at him because he was protecting me from what happened at the school that day. I already forgave him, but I need to talk to him about something I said." Dana stated. "Thanks; Max."

BBBBBBBBBBBB

Areina and Orin

The couple was sitting down, once again looking out of the windows on Watchtower at Earth. With everything that was happening, Areina had become distraught as she realized that Ace was left behind. She had cried herself to sleep the night before, but Orin was there to give SOME comfort. She had already been comforted enough after learning that her mother was murdered, but she had another 'person' in her life that she couldn't go one without, and that was Ace.

"I can't believe I didn't realize we lost Ace. He protected me the best he could when that group of Jokerz took me hostage, and he even offered me some comfort after we came back from the past with that incident with the time chair." Areina said, thinking about the dog that helped her in so many ways over the years.

"I never did meet Ace, but I hear from Terry that he, and I quote, was a "good Batdog"." Orin said, not really knowing how to comfort his love.

"He was a fighter, if Slade Bots did attack, I'm sure he did his best to fight them." Areina said, thinking about how Ace would protect his family when there was trouble.

Orin hugged Areina, but that's when he saw something moving out of the corner of his eye. The half Atlantean released his girlfriend and was ready to fight off whatever this intrusion was. Areina turned around, but she put up a hand to stop Orin from attacking. He trusted her intuition and relaxed.

The movement came closer and it didn't take long for the second generation fire controller to grin. "ACE!"

It was the Wayne/Grayson family pet, a German Shepard/Boxer mix. When the dog realized that he was sneaking up on one of his 'charges', his stance changed and he ran over to her. Areina was so happy that she was crying again, but this time it's because she was happy that Ace had escaped the attack on Wayne Manor.

As Ace licked Areina's face, a human figure came toward her, Orin and Ace. Orin somewhat stiffened when he realized who it was.

"Mr. Wayne." Orin said, alerting Areina to his presence.

"Bruce, how?" Areina asked her grandfather.

"I'm sure Dick told you that I called him to the manor to get your stuffed tiger. I took Ace in, and I didn't want him mixed up with what was coming our way, so I told Dick to take him too. The reason we haven't seen him at all is he was inspecting Watchtower; it is a large place." Bruce told his oldest granddaughter.

"One of these days, grandpa, I'm going to figure out how you're always three steps ahead of everything." Areina said; a smile on her face.

"Maybe someday, but your mother and uncle never got the hang of it till they were older." Bruce said, and with that he took his leave.

Ace, who was always by his master's side, didn't leave Areina and Orin. He did however growl at Orin when the half Atlantean tried to pet him.

"Ace, listen to me; I love him, and he loves me. I know you've been protective of me ever since I was kidnapped that day, but Orin protects me too." Areina said; and that's when the German Shepard/Boxer relaxed and let Orin pet him.

"He listens very well." Orin said as he rubbed the dog's head lightly.

"He had a hard life before Bruce found him. He was used in a dog fighting ring. It was the anniversary of when Bruce's parents died a few years ago, and Ace was on the streets. A Joker was about to hurt Bruce when Ace jumped the joker and kept him away from Bruce. The sad thing is that the Joker got the better of Ace, but Bruce took care of the Joker and he ran off. Ace was then carried to the car and Bruce took care of him." Areina informed her boyfriend. "Ace, why don't you go see if you can meet the other kids. Just don't attack them on sight."

Ace barked and ran off. Areina smiled and Orin did as well; seeing his mate happy made him happy, and right now that was all he could ask for.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

Dana and Terry

Terry was sitting in his and Dana's room on Watchtower. The second Dark Knight was still grieving after losing his mother and brother. The day he lost his father he was thankful that he had his mother and brother. Now, he was officially an orphan and what's worse, he couldn't get the images of his home out of his head. Blood was everywhere and he couldn't even stomach the images of his mother and Matt lying on the floor.

He was crying when a knock came on the door. "Terry, it's me; can we talk?"

Terry wiped his eyes and went over to open the door. There stood Dana and she could tell he was remembering his family as he still had the picture of the four of them in his hand.

"I was thinking about something I said when we first got here. Can we talk about it?" Dana said, hugging her boyfriend.

"Sure." Terry said, somewhat comforted by the fact that his true love knew his secret now.

"After the Joker returned….. that night at the Dance Club; how did those posers know who you were?" Dana asked; the two of them walking over to the bed and sat down.

"I guess it all started back when Bruce was Batman. Tim Drake was kidnapped and Joker broke him mentally. Tim started telling Joker anything he wanted to hear, and he found out Bruce's secret. When Joker resurfaced, I'm sure he figured it out about me and that's why he sent his little gang after me that night." Terry said. "That's why I didn't want you to know my secret; they hurt you to get to me, and they were willing to kill you if necessary. I couldn't put you in that kind of danger, and that's when I found out that Joker knew about Bruce, about me, AND Commissioner Gordon. She was Batgirl when she was in her 20s."

Dana now saw what Max meant, and thinking about Drow using her to get revenge on him, she was worried.

"Terry, don't worry. I'm sure that as long as I'm not around you when you're Batman I'll be safe." Dana said.

"I'm sure Drow's told the Legion of Doom about all of us, so we have to be careful. If the timeline gets fixed, we don't know if our enemies will remember finding out our identities. I want you to promise me that if I'm never around, you'll call Areina or Max if you get in trouble." Terry said, thinking about the fact that Drow never could shut up.

"Alright Terry, I will. I guess I should go talk to Areina. I want to get to know her better." Dana said, and with that, she kissed Terry passionately then headed out.

Terry couldn't help but smile a little bit; Dana was actually adjusting very well to the fact that she just found out that for about five years her boyfriend has been protecting the city of Gotham.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

Dick was still trying to process the fact that both his oldest daughter and only niece had 'been' with their boyfriends. When the original boy wonder found out; he had chased Orin and Kevin down with his son Mathen by his side. It took some work, but Areina and Meygan kept the two men from hurting their mates.

He was walking through the halls when he saw Dana coming from the opposite direction. He figured that since she knew Terry's secret, he might as well introduce himself properly.

"Hello Dana." Dick said.

"Hi, you're Areina's uncle right, Dick Grayson?" Dana said, hoping she was learning everyone's name.

"Yes, her mother was Cardinal then Flamebird and my twin sister. I hope this isn't too much for you to take in." Dick said, knowing that Dana had questions about everyone.

"I'm getting use to everything; thanks for worrying though. I just hope that freak that chased me and Max gets his soon enough." Dana said, thinking back to the high school.

"At least you're not like I was when he had me captured. Two weeks and he tortured me the whole time. I'm sure you've heard dof Two-Face, from back in Bruce's day." Dick stated.

"From what I've read about him, he was a DA for Gotham. Something happened and soon after he became Two-Face, but what does this have to do with anything?" Dana questioned, remembering the name Harvey Dent from history class.

"Drow is Two-Face's grandson. He has this thing against Batman…..well Bruce. He told my niece that he didn't care if it wasn't the same Batman that disgraced his grandfather, he just wanted to END Batman." Dick said, thinking back to that time two years ago.

"At least Terry and your niece were able to save you." Dana said; wanting to show how she felt. "I don't even want to think about what he was willing to do to me just to upset Terry."

"I know, Dana; it's hard to think anyone would hurt you just to get to another person, but there are people out there that do it. When Reiena and I were just eight years old, a mobster killed our parents just to get money from the circus owner." Dick said, looking down so Dana didn't see the sadness in his eyes.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Dick; but at least you found another family." Dana said.

This caused Dick to look Dana right in the eyes, and he saw that she was being sincere. "Thank you for that Dana, and I hope you come to think of us that way as well."

Dana didn't say anything, just smiled as she walked closer to the original boy wonder. Dick had a feeling he knew what she wanted and so he let her hug him. He patted her back to say that he accepted her hug and she released it a second later.

"Just remember, it's not just Terry that can look out for you. My niece, Areina, knows that Terry loves you and wouldn't let anything happen to you. I'm sure once the other kids get to know you they will be the same way." Dick said. "I have to meet with the younger heroes to help them train, but this is kind of advanced for you and Max, anyway, goodbye Dana."

Dick walked off and Dana knew that he cared, but after hearing what happened with Dick's parents, she figured it out: Sometimes being a hero means losing something so dear to you that you have to get vengeance.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Luna and Andrew

The young Luna wanted to work on landings after getting hit by someone strong, so Andrew was helping her. When she was in her Martian look, Luna could just telekinetically block the attacks, but she still has some work to do with her Wolf form.

This unusual form of Luna's was not due to her shape shifting powers, but because of her father's pet/friend Wolf. After Wolf was saved, the Brain was furious that he lost such a promising test subject, so it was after Luna was born when the villain from The Light wanted revenge. He once again took control of Wolf and sent him after Conner's family. Luna's brother Kevin was able to keep from getting bit or hurt at all, but when Wolf landed he was close to Luna and so he bit the baby girl.

The first TEAM was able to save Wolf from The Brain's control, but the attack came with a consequence. It took a few years, but when Luna was around four and a half, she changed into a wolf creature that resembled the Kent family pet/friend. The Justice League did some tests on both Luna and Wolf. They discovered that because of the Kobra Venom in Wolf's DNA, his bite somewhat had a 'werewolf' effect, even to a Kryptonian/Martian. Over the years, Luna learned how to change into this new form at will, but it hurt her to do so and to change back.

Andrew came at Luna and hit her hard, throwing her back. She howled in pain, but was able to put her paws on the wall and push off, then turning and landing on the floor. Unknown to the two Beta Squad children Ace was close by and heard Luna's howl. He came running into the room and went right for the giant animal.

"Get away from her." Andrew said and he went after the dog, but as the quarter thanagarian went to swing his nth mace, the dog dodged it and jumped right on the giant wolf. Once he had his footing, Ace bit the creature right at its neck.

Luna howled at the bite, but it wasn't deep, so she would be alright, but she wondered how this dog got on Watchtower, so she used her Martian telepathy and delved into the dog's mind. It wasn't long before Luna's red eyes turned back to their wolf color and she saw Andrew coming in for another attack. Her eyes went green and suddenly Andrew couldn't move or even flap his wings.

Soon, Luna released Andrew and he knew she had an idea of who this dog was, so he didn't attack and Luna started to howl and her body was changing. When Ace felt this change, the very alert dog jumped off and soon he was looking at a young girl. He also sensed something was wrong as the girl rubbed her neck then that hand went to one of her arms.

"Why did you stop me, Luna; he was attacking us." Andrew asked as he walked up beside his teammate.

"He thought he was protecting his masters, Mr. Wayne and Areina. He's their dog, and he thought I was a monster attacking you." Luna said, remembering what she saw in the dog's mind.

The young heroine winces as her bones were still mending and Ace saw this. He walked over to her and sniffed her arm. After he was sure she was in pain, he nuzzled up to her and licked her arm where she had been holding.

"He knows you're the wolf, and yet now he's being sweet." Andrew said in confusion.

"I think he's trying to say that he's sorry for attacking me. A few years ago, he saved Mr. Wayne and he's been protective of him and Areina ever since. Besides, I think he's adorable." Luna said as she started to pet the dog.

Ace was happy as he got the feeling that she didn't hate him for attacking her and understood him. As Ace started playing with Luna, Andrew just couldn't believe it. He knew growing up that his friend had a kind heart, but SERIOUSLY….this dog attacked her and now she's playing with it.

"I can feel your confusion, Andrew, maybe this will help. Just close your eyes." Luna told him.

Andrew knew that Luna was going to link his mind to the dog's, so he could see what she had seen. Several images came into the quarter Thanagarian's mind, but it wasn't until he saw Terry (as Batman) was being 'destroyed' by a huge genetically altered dog. Ace had jumped in, and protected Terry, not caring about the creature's size.

"I'm sorry, boy; I can see that you really care about Terry, Areina and Bruce. I'm protective as well, so we have that in common." Andrew said as he held his hand out after the mind link was done.

Luna's link had not only shown Andrew what was going on with Ace, but it also showed Ace what was up with Andrew. The boy saw what a rough start to life Ace had, and then he saw how Bruce took care of him.

"Why don't you stay and train with us?" Andrew asked.

Ace just barked and left the room. Andrew was still confused, but when he looked to Luna, he knew she had the answer.

"Areina told him to find and meet the other kids, he's just following orders." Luna said. "Let's get back to training."

With that said, Andrew and Luna went back to training after the young Martian/Kryptonian transformed back into her wolf form.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

Areina's Room

Orin was talking to Mathen about different strategies of how to deal with the LOD, and Areina was alone in her room. Sure, yesterday she couldn't be happier, but today everything was hitting her at once. Her mother was poisoned before she was even conceived, and she found out that the same person that did this also killed an uncle she never knew about.

Areina wanted nothing more than to take 'Talia's' head off, but she knew that wouldn't solve anything. Her mother was killed, but not as a direct result of the poison, but her own birth. Bruce said that the poison was activated when Reiena started having contractions, and even though Reiena died as a result of the poison, Areina's aunt was able to save her. Tears were streaming down her face as she thought about her mother, and not only that fateful meeting in the past, but the fact that if Ra's had not been upset by Bruce's rejection, Reiena would still be alive. As Areina was starting to heat up the room, a knock came on her door.

"Areina, it's Dana; I wanted to talk to you." The person on the other side of the door said.

"Sure, just a second." Areina said, knowing that Dana wanted to talk about all that she's learned over the past couple of days.

Areina walked over to the door and as soon as Dana saw her face; the girl knew that Areina needed to talk.

"I'm sure you mom would be proud of you, Areina." Dana said as she hugged her friend.

The two had met when they were still taking high school classes, and had become good friends since.

"Thanks Dana. To be honest, I've heard that from everyone that knew her, but it wasn't long after I became Red Bird that Terry, Meygan, Vincent, and I went back in time and I actually got to talk to her, and hug her. She knew she was going to die, but she didn't really care. She told me she was proud of me for getting into the hero game and that she saw what a beautiful woman I had become." Areina told Dana.

"After Batman started showing up again, I started reading everything I could find with the original and his protégés. From what I read, Cardinal was amazing, and it's hard to believe that your uncle didn't get powers like she did. Dick told me about your grandparents, and I somewhat get where Terry was coming from in not telling me." Dana said.

"I know this isn't the first time someone's hurt you to get to Terry. I was visiting Uncle Dick when the whole 'Joker coming back' happened. I'm sure he figured out about me as well, but since I wasn't there…..he didn't try anything." Areina said.

"You've been on Terry's side of the fence…when Dick was kidnapped by Drow." Dana stated, wanting to know if Areina felt the same way as Terry did.

"I wanted nothing more than to END Drow that day. I'm sure you've seen it with us, but a Bat's first rule is no killing. If he had stayed in jail, you wouldn't have been hurt and Drow wouldn't have wanted to try anything. Right now, we're lucky to have my cousin around; with Molly's healing magic, she's saved us more times than we can count." Areina said; the air heating up just a bit when she talked about Drow.

"At least with your uncle allowing me and Max to train with the younger heroes, I won't be getting caught so easily anymore." Dana said, hoping to lighten the mood.

"Uncle Dick can be a harsh teacher, but at least he's more forgiving that Bruce can be. I was seven when I found out the family secret and Bruce started training me because I said I wanted to know everything mom knew. Three months into my training, Bruce wanted to give me a break, but I had been going for so long, I wanted to go longer without any breaks." Areina said.

"I guess that kind of stubbornness comes from living with Mr. Wayne." Dana stated.

"People that knew my father say I got his stubbornness on top of mom's then add to it living with Bruce, well I can be as stubborn as him at times." Areina said, a slight smile forming.

"Well, you're protecting not only Terry, but your family when you're in the field and even people like me. You go above and beyond your call of duty and you also help your family when they are in trouble. From what I saw when Dick found out about you and Orin being together the other day, well…..even though you have to save the world on a daily basis, you're as normal as I am." Dana remarked. She wanted to show that not only supported Terry's decision to be a hero, but his partner in crime fighting as well.

"You're going to fit in just fine, Dana. Thank you, I needed to talk this out, and you were at the meeting, so you saw how I felt when I learned the truth about my mother. Orin comforted me, but he's my soul mate, and talking to someone outside of the 'family' helps since you saw Uncle Dick and Jason ready to tear Ra's apart. Well, come to think of it, with you dating Terry, you're family now."

"We may not have seen each other much back in high school, Areina, but we're friends, and when you need to talk, you can always find me." Dana said with a smile.

Areina and Dana hugged and the two walked out of the room, and just in time to see Orin walking toward them. Orin and Dana said their hellos and goodbyes and Orin then hugged Areina.

"I've been thinking about this LONG before yesterday, and I wanted to ask." Orin started.

Areina had a feeling she knew what her soul mate was about to say, and it was confirmed as he went to one knee and pulled something from his pocket.

* * *

Dana's really starting to learn about this hero life, think she'll learn more with her next meeting, you'll have to wait and see. I'm sure you know what the question Orin has is, but what will Areina's answer be.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Eric (Robin IV) and Hector (the new Blue Beetle) had become fast friends, and with everything happening, Tim thought it would be good for his grandson and Hector if the two got some target practice in, so the third Robin took the two to the laser tag area and got them suited up. Tim did have a secret reason for getting the boys into laser tag and that was to give them a chance to have some fun after everything that happened.

"No armor, Hector." Eric said before they got started.

"Alright amigo, but I'm still good." Hector said with a smile.

The buzzer sounded and the two boys went to different areas and hid from the other. As that happened, Max had found the observation deck and was following this fight with Tim.

"So, you're grandson is nice." Max said to alert Tim to her presence.

"It runs in my family, but now so does the Robin legacy." Tim said, a bit of a hitch in his voice at the last part.

"I'm sure Eric will be safe; it's not just Batman and Batgirl around to watch out for Robin this time around, he has a whole family of heroes to watch his back." Max said, knowing that Tim would think back to what happened when he was Robin.

Tim took this all in, and well he smiled. "Thank you Max, I know you've helped Terry out and you weren't even in the life, but he's your best friend. There isn't a day goes by I don't regret killing Joker when I was a kid, but to think that he hijacked my body, well, I'm glad Terry got rid of that microchip."

Max and Tim were satisfied and just watched the children. While the boys were 'training', Hector's scarab activated.

_"There is more than just Robin's grandfather watching, it is also the girl named Max."_ The scarab told Hector in his mind.

"Oh, the pink haired chica, nice, maybe I can impress her." Hector whispered to the scarab.

_"I understood this from your father, but you are acting just as Wally West did at your age." _Scarab told Hector.

"You've been around the League and team for how long and you don't know that **all** teenage boys flirt with any girl they like." Hector stated quietly.

_"Your father was shy around girls; I do not see why you would want to show off for this Max girl." _Scarab stated.

"I'm sure he was, but I'm not dad." Hector retorted.

Suddenly, Hector heard his vest activate and when he looked around, Eric was standing on top of the wall the fourth blue beetle was leaning against and grinning.

"I know that your scarab talks to you, Hector; you need to talk back to it a little more quietly." Eric said, and before Hector could react and fire on the boy, he was gone.

"Okay, he's defiantly a born bat." Hector stated, and so he headed out to try and find his friend to get back at him.

Just outside of the laser tag arena, a certain Bat Dog was sniffing around when he picked up the scent of someone he had met before and so he went into the arena to find this person. As he turned a corner, he ran into the person he was tracking.

"Ace, what are you doing here?" Eric said as he reached out to pet the dog he had seen once when he went to meet his great grandfather.

All of a sudden Ace started to growl and jumped forward. It wasn't until Eric followed the direction that Ace jumped in did he see that Hector had found him. Ace wasn't about to let a young boy be attacked that knew his charges.

_"Threat imminent, activating armor."_ Scarab said, and with that Hector was covered in the same armor that had helped his father as a hero.

The dog missed Blue Beetle as the young airborne hero flew up. The well trained dog soon found a way to get up to the boy and used it. Hector knew that this dog meant business, so he asked Scarab to activate the sonic cannon. As Hector aimed the cannon, Eric knew that Ace would be hurt, not only physically by the fall he'd take, but he knew that a dog's hearing was very sensitive.

"Hector, STOP." Eric said as he stood up.

"This dog is crazy; it just attacked me." Hector said as he paused for a moment.

"He's protecting me; this is my great grandfather's dog. He protects Bruce and Areina, not to mention anyone that he's met that he knows is good." Eric said.

_"Eric is telling the truth, I sense no change in his vitals." _Scarab stated.

With that, Hector landed and let the armor retract. Ace started growling as the 14 year old started toward Eric. The 12 year old boy patted Ace on the head and the dog seemed to calm down.

"Ace, this is Hector; he's a hero like me. We were just playing a game; he wasn't really going to hurt me." Eric told the dog.

Ace stopped and looked at Hector, he was still weary as the 14 year old was about to attack him with a sonic cannon a moment ago, but he did trust Eric's judgment. The large dog walked over to Hector and sits down right in front of him.

"Nice dog." Hector said as he reached out to pet him, and Ace allowed it.

"He worries about Areina ever since she was kidnapped a few years back, and well he's protected Bruce since he found him." Eric said. "I'm sure he's just exploring Watchtower."

Ace barked and headed out; there were still other scents he had to follow, and one that was bothering him, as he seemed to recognize it from when Terry was just starting out as Batman.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

Training Room, Lower Levels of Watchtower

Meygan and Vincent were training…..against some villains from the 31st century. The quarter demon had cast some spells so they couldn't be interrupted. Not only would the people that walked in get hurt, but it was also to keep their second team a secret. They had just finished a rough session and were heading to their rooms when they bumped into Terry's girlfriend.

"Hey….Meygan right and I believe you're Vincent." Dana said, trying to make sure she had the right kids.

"Yes; hello Dana." Meygan said. She could sense that Dana wanted to talk, so she got the ball rolling. "Have you been adjusting well?"

"I have; it's so much to take in at once, but I'm getting the hang of it. Meygan, can we talk?" Dana said.

"I'll head to my room, take it easy alright?" Vincent said, and with that he headed out to collapse from exhaustion.

"I've heard that you're so different from your brother and sister, what happened?" Dana asked as she and Meygan started walking.

"I was actually killed when I was seven. Deathstroke the Terminator attacked me, Mathen and dad while we were heading home one night. Mathen was scared as dad and Deathstroke fought. Soon enough dad was lying on the ground and Deathstroke was about to finish him off. My brother seemed to be paralyzed with fear, so I jumped in. I was able to injure him, but he was fast and shot me. After dad got my body here to Watchtower, a teammate of his helped bring me back to life, and that's also why I have a demon merged with me." Meygan said.

"It must have been hard for Dick to lose you. So this demon keeps you alive?" Dana asked.

"Yes, there was a time when we both thought we'd die, but she got back to me JUST in time. We had separated so I could save Areina but I walked into a trap." Meygan said.

"Why did you separate from your demon at that point?" Dana asked as they walked to the balcony overlooking the small nature preserve and they just stood there.

"Terry was hurt pretty bad, and he needed medical attention from Molly. The only way to find Areina and get Terry the help he needed was for the two of us to separate. It had been a trap that was set and he got hurt, I couldn't just leave him while I went to look for my cousin." Meygan said, thinking back on when she and Areina were captured.

"You did it to save Terry, and I want to thank you for that. I know now that you almost died because of it, but I'm sure you wouldn't have hesitated if you had it to do over again." Dana remarked and she then hugged Meygan but quickly jumped back and released the hug.

"Sorry, I should have warned you; ever since I died and came back, I've been cold to the touch. Everyone jumps when they touch me, so it's not a surprise to me when it happens." Meygan said as she got a little bashful for not warning Dana.

"It was just a shock that's all; so that's because of your demon?" Dana asked.

"Yes, and everyone calls her Mona. Don't worry Dana, you'll get use to all of us." Meygan said.

"You've healed nicely from your injuries." Dana remarked, remembering that when she first ran into Meygan there were scratches and bruises all over the 16 year old. "Max mentioned something about programming bracelets as she came into the meeting the yesterday."

"I found the plans before I came back from Paris. The bracelets may be able to help me save Uncle Wally from whatever happened to change the past." Meygan stated.

Dana thought about this, if Meygan was able to save Kid Flash; would she forget about learning Terry's secret. Sure, what almost happened with Drow would be erased, but she didn't want to forget about her boyfriend being Gotham's protector.

"Don't worry, if the timeline does change back, I'm sure Terry will tell you if that part is erased from your mind. I'm an empath, which means I can feel a person's emotion, and you're radiating worry right now." Meygan said, feeling Dana's emotions; with that said, the quarter demon started to walk away.

"Meygan, will everyone come out of this okay?" Dana asked, worried for not only Terry and Max, but everyone within Terry's second life.

"As my father use to say: "Stay traught"." Meygan said, never stopping to turn around, and soon enough, Meygan was gone.

Dana hoped that the young Grayson child was right, and so she headed out to explore more of Watchtower.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

Meygan's Room

After Meygan closed her door, she closed her eyes and soon Mona appeared.

"I know you were keeping something from Dana." The demon said.

"She said that she was sure I wouldn't hesitate again if I were back in the situation I was when you brought Terry here. Mona, it was too close, another few seconds and that would have been it." Meygan told her 'other half'.

"Dana was happy with your choice and even though we both were close to death at that time, she was right, I'm sure you would consider it again." Mona remarked.

Meygan knew that Mona was being genuine as she was having some doubts about this mission she was about to go on.

"We can do this." Meygan remarked, and with that she and Mona merged back into one and the quarter demon decided to lay down after that training session.

* * *

So, Dana's getting the hang of being part of the Bat family, but will it be enough if the timeline is restored.


End file.
